


Kinktober Day 13 - Body Worship

by sassykenzie1 Problematic Stories (sassykenzie1)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Worship, Extremely Underage, F/M, Group Sex, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sixsome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, i am definitely going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1%20Problematic%20Stories
Summary: The Gaang takes some time to make Zuko feel loved.Body worship |Spanking | Frottage
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Sokka/Suki/Aang/Katara/Toph Beifong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 13 - Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Zuko writhes under the touches of the other five. It was pointless though, Toph’s rocks binding him to the ground were too strong. There were hands all over him, touching his chest, his stomach, his legs, his arms--everywhere but where he needed their hands. “P-Please,” he begs. They all ignore him. 

Sokka is leaned over his right side with his nipple in his mouth. Zuko can just barely see that Sokka’s other hand is thrusting in and out of Suki, who is trailing her fingertips and nails down Zuko’s arm and side lightly, just enough that he can feel and it tickles. He can also see the prominent bulge in Sokka’s pants. Suki is whispering praise. She often calls him a ‘good boy’ and it makes him shiver. She compliments everything about him, his personality, his body. 

On his left side, Katara bending a tiny amount of water around his nipple in a whirlpool. Her other hand is also busy, jerking Aang off. Aang, for his part, is doing pretty well at keeping focused on the task in front of him, bending one of his airballs up and down Zuko’s skin, occasionally littered with tiny bursts of flame that cause just the right amount of pain. They’re both whispering praise as well, though he’s not sure if it’s entirely directed at him. 

At his feet, Toph is busy forming the earth into...something. Nobody has asked her, and she hasn’t spoken yet. Everything is overwhelming, and at the same time not enough. He wants to cum, but no one will touch his cock. 

Suddenly, Toph lets out a noise of success and holds something up. It’s a rock formed into a phallic shape. It has a few inaccuracies, but you can tell what it is. “Katara, Aang,” she says singsongy. Aang forms an airball surrounded by water and moves near to Zuko’s ass. 

“What are,” he breathes out. “You doing?” They ignore him and press the air-water ball inside of him. They stretch makes him groan in pain, but it goes away quickly enough. Katara uses her water to soak his rim. 

He must blackout for a moment from the overwhelming pleasure because the next thing he knows is Toph is sitting on his shins, Katara and Aang are back at their previous tasks, and Sokka and Suki haven’t moved, but the Earth-Dildo is thrusting in and out of him. Oh, how amazing bending is.

Toph feels around, feeling up his legs. Eventually, she wraps a small hand around his cock. ‘Finally,’ he thinks. She slides up his legs, and he sees her feel around her own crotch. It takes a little bit of work but Toph manages to get Zuko inside of her. He feels like he might cum from just that, but he doesn’t.

She starts bouncing up and down, drawing moans from his mouth. It doesn’t take long, between the tight pussy on his cock and the Earth-Dildo careening in and out of him. He cums with a long, drawn-out moan, filling Toph’s tiny body.

She pulls off and flops backward on the ground at his feet. Katara walks over and starts bending. He can hear her whispering, “Please work,” repeatedly. Toph makes an ‘eugh’ noise and a ball of his cum is pulled out of her. Zuko grimaces and looks away. Katara flicks the ball away, the liquid soaking into the sand a few feet away.

Zuko leans back, panting. His cock is slowly softening and going steadily to “overstimulated” but the other four keep rubbing at him, praising him. Sokka has started going on about how hot Zuko is and how he can’t wait for Zuko to fuck him. The Earth-Dildo is still thrusting into him, making him whimper in overstimulation. 

They rub and praise him for what feels like forever, but is probably only 15 minutes until he starts to get hard again. “Guys, what is going on?”

“Shh,” Sokka whispers taking the place Toph had been in. He sees Toph place a rock blindfold over Katara’s eyes out of the edge of his sight. Sokka wastes no time in lowering down on Zuko. He cums even quicker this time. Sokka follows a second later, cumming on Zuko’s stomach. “You look so hot covered in my cum, Zuko.”

Toph tosses something to Sokka, confusing both Sokka and Zuko. “What’s this Toph?”

“Put it in your ass. I don’t think Katara wants to pull cum out of her brother’s ass.”

Sokka obeys. Through the next hour and a half, Suki, Katara, and Aang take a turn each, riding him until he fills them with cum, which is then pulled out by Katara. 

By the end, they’re all exhausted. Toph lets him free while Sokka and Aang clean him up, along with themselves and Toph. Katara and Suki come over with all of their blankets. They all cuddle in a pile, Zuko in the middle, and get a long night’s rest. Tomorrow, though, they get in a battle and almost lost because everyone’s sore.

Everyone says it’s worth it because their Prince feels good about himself for once.


End file.
